villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nemesis Prime
Nemesis Prime is a major antagonist from the Transformers franchise. He is an evil clone of Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. Sometimes, he is either affiliated with the Decepticons or a different character entirely with no faction. Being a clone of Optimus, he possesses his powers and skills, as well as his appearance. However, unlike his good-hearted counterpart, Nemesis Prime is a cold-blooded being that lacks Optimus' morality and mercifulness. History ''Transformers: Armada'' In the anime Transformers: Armada, Nemesis is depicted as an enigmatic sociopathic Transformer who only wants to murder everything in sight, Decepticon and Autobot alike. Wanting as much power as he can get, Nemesis copied Optimus's abilities after being created by Unicron, a malevolent god. As Nemesis solely constructed from beligerence, the Decepticon con-artist Sideways easily manipulated him into becoming his puppet, but Nemesis was eventually destroyed via the combined efforts of Optimus and Megatron (who goes by the name of Galvatron). ''Transformers: Prime'' In the Prime canon, Nemesis was created by anti-US government organization M.E.C.H., made specifically to be identical to the all-powerful Optimus Prime. Nemesis was created when a complete scan of Optimus's structure, the analyzation of Breakdown's structure, and dealing of the traitor Starscream's energon combined, forming a malevolent robotic humanoid that can transform into a slick black trucker. Later, Nemesis confronted an army of Autobots, but defeated them all before taking on Optimus himself. While Nemesis had the advantage as he was incapable of feeling pain, Silas, the man controlling Nemesis, was forced to vacate his pilot seat in a fist fight, rendering Nemesis immobile. Optimus then finally destroyed his evil twin. Transformers Cinematic Universe In Transformers: The Last Knight, Nemesis Prime is actually a brainwashed Optimus Prime. Brainwashed by Quintessa, the Prime of Life to get her staff in order to destroy Cybertron's ancient enemy, Unicron. She sends Nemesis Prime to do just that. However, Optimus manages to come to his senses. But not before Megatron takes the staff from Optimus. Gallery Nemesis Prime.jpg|Nemesis in Transformers: Prime. Nemesis Armada.jpg|Nemesis as seen in Armada Ouuucch.jpg optimus_prime_transformers_the_last_knight-wide.jpg|Nemesis Prime in the Transformers Cinematic Universe. Nemesisprime015.jpg NemesisPrime.png|Nemesis Prime in Transformers: Earth Wars. Trivia *In Prime, Nemesis is voiced by both Peter Cullen and Clancy Brown, the latter being the famous voice of Rahzar from the 2012 TMNT Series, Hades from the God of War series, and Mr. Krabs. *In Armada, Nemesis is voiced by Paul Dobson, who also voices Sideways in the series. *Galvatron in Transformers: Age of Extinction, bears more resemblance to Nemesis Prime, as both are evil clones of Optimus Prime, notably Galvatron being designed to look like Optimus. *Prior to the movie's release, before Galvatron has been officially announced to appear in the movie, many fans once thought Nemesis Prime would appear in Age of Extinction, transforming into a black and grey Freightliner Argosy 2014 over-cab trailer truck, as Nemesis Prime is portrayed as transforming into a black truck. *He is equivalent of Mechagodzilla from Godzilla franchise and Metal Sonic from Sonic the hedgehog franchise. Navigation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Transformers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Enigmatic Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Psychopath Category:Fighters Category:Ferals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Aliens Category:Contradictory Category:Scapegoat Category:Supervillains Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Pawns Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anime Villains Category:Sadists Category:One-Man Army Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Giant Category:Genocidal Category:Dark Knights Category:Faux Affably Evil